Your Ears Are Purple
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Roxanne is a bit distracted one day as she visits Megamind for a movie night. She starts fawning over his ears and how cute they are.  Random! I blame my tiresome days at school and preteens I teach. lol


Your Ears Are Purple

Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind.

Summary: Roxanne is a bit distracted one day as she visits Megamind for a movie night. She starts fawning over his ears and how cute they are.

A/N: I would like to apologize in advance for the completely random plot of this story. I just needed to get this out of my system, as I have been staring at his ears for the last few minutes! lol

"Minion!" Megamind called as he set a bowl of 'popp-ed' corn onto the floor, which was littered with bean bags, blankets, and pillows. "Have you found it yet?"

"Not yet, sir!" he yelled back from across the lair. Not five seconds later, he called, "I found it, boss! It was in the pantry!"

The blue-skinned genius tilted his head with a confused look on his face. "Who puts a Snuggie® in a pantry?"

The robot-bodied fish shrugged as he handed the sleeved blanket to his friend. "Just wondering...should I leave you two alone tonight?"

The alien smiled a little bit as he placed the fabric onto the floor. "If you wouldn't mind... It's only been a week since we actually established our relationship... Well, you know, as a couple anyway."

"Ah." He grinned and nudged his charge playfully. "I get it. I'll just get out of here, maybe visit Aqua World Pet Shop."

"Got your eye on a sweet little goldfish?" he teased, making the fish's eyes widen slightly.

"N-No! I mean, no, sir... I just like watching the starfish cling to the side of the glass...and stuff."

"Wow. That must be exciting." Megamind switched gears and happily pushed his friend toward the door. "Well! Time for you to get going! Take your time, and be a gentleman. Or a gentle fish... Whatever suits you!"

Minion rolled his eyes. "Okay, I can take a hint. I'm out of here. You guys have a good time." He turned and left the lair with a little skip in his step.

The villain-turned-hero smirked. "Oh, yeah. Definitely a little goldfish crush..." He chuckled lowly before placing a movie into the DVD player.

The door to the side of the lair opened, and in walked Roxanne. She'd come dressed in her red shirt-and-pants pajamas and black slippers. Megamind wasn't disappointed, because after all, it didn't really matter to him how she dressed. What mattered was that she was there.

"Sorry I look like I'm ready for a sleepover," the girl apologized as she sat beside her boyfriend on a beanbag. "I've been in heels and a dress all day, so I decided to be a little more comfortable."

"It's fine. Look! I have made some _popp-ed_ corn!" He handed the bowl to her.

She giggled as she took it. Of all the silly mispronunciations, the 'popp-ed' corn was probably her favorite. She'd never bothered to correct him on that one, because it was so cute to her. "Thanks." After eating a few pieces, she placed the bowl down on the blankets.

"How was work?" he inquired, hoping to strike up a decent conversation.

"The usual... Nothing on the villain-hero front, but a local pet shop did receive a baby alligator today." She rolled her eyes at the implication of how unimportant that broadcast had been. Her eyes drifted halfway as she stared at him a little bit.

"What?" The alien blinked at the sudden attention.

She lifted her hand to stroke his face before her fingers traced his ears softly. "Your ears are purple."

Megamind sputtered before laughing a bit at this sudden revelation. "Um, yes! They have always been..." He sighed and let his eyes close at the nice feeling. It was really relaxing and let allowed his mind to drift elsewhere for a change.

"They're so cute," she cooed tiredly before smiling widely. "You're like a cupcake."

So much for that. His eyes snapped open as he looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"You know, like the cupcakes with the perfect blend of colored frosting. You're a cupcake, Megamind!"

"Roxanne...you've lost your mind."

She giggled and, carefully grasping his face in her hands, leaned forward to place a kiss on his large forehead.

They eventually did get to watch their favorite movie: Ghost Rider.

The End

(A/N: Yes, I know! It was really random and probably too short. Consider this a story that just needed to get out of my head. So here you are! Soon I shall work on another story. If you'd like, please visit my profile page and vote on the poll for which story you'd like to see written. I plan to close the poll on Saturday the 13th of November. That way, I can make it through the school week. lol Also, I did have the reference to Ghost Rider added because of the talked-about "Roxanne" name thing. Haha! Have a great week!)


End file.
